The Skirt Is A Lie
by A Lonely Story Teller
Summary: High school is hard, it always has been, but it's even harder when you're the new 'girl'. The thing is, Feliks isn't a girl. Now the school thinks he's a lesbian and a maneater. What's worse, the popular girls hate him and boys seem to love him. Fitting in has never been harder. Poliet (yes it's the same fic from like a year ago)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is the story from like a year ago. I am the same author. My other account got hacked :/ But, yes I am xXAnime4LifeXx and thank you to the anon who said I stole the story. If it wasn't for her/him, i wouldn't have realised I uploaded the document without all this information written in it. Okay bye ad enjoy.  
**

**Warning – Slash pairings, language, post-puberty themes don't like, don't watch.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia or any brands that may be mentioned. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**The Skirt is a Lie!**

The loud roars of rugby fanatics filled the air. The fresh, green grass was covered with many hurtling bodies, lunging themselves at the dirty, brown ball. The sun lit up the glamorous blue sky for the crowd to enjoy a relaxing yet intense rugby game. The day was pretty much a perfect summers day. It was a great way to end the long sticky summer holiday. What's better than families and friends gathered in one spot taking pleasure in a friendly game of Rugby? Big sweaty bodies barging into more big sweaty bodies and then laughing it off with a gallon of water chucked over their heads, "What could be better" thought sarcastically the skinny blonde Pole sitting at the back of the crowd, phone in one hand and an ice lolly in the other.

The blonde Pole sucked on the icy, cold, frozen treat whilst texting numerous people. He wasn't having fun unlike the rest of the neighbourhood. The boy twisted various strands of his shoulder length hair that shone in a plethora of shades of blonde. He yawned whilst replying to a text, casually biting the rest of his ice lolly too. It was a particularly hot day, so he decided to wear bright blue shorts that went half way down his thighs and a complementing white, short sleeved, top with a green checked shirt over it. He wore brown sandals along with it and his hair was up in a single pony tail with a few strands still loose. His pale face had an annoyed expression on it; his emerald eyes were narrowed down and his lips were pressed together so tightly that they were barely visible. The Pole was not having fun, not having fun at all.

A few minutes later a whistle was blown to signify the ending of the long match. A thunder of footsteps was heard for miles as the young students jogged out of the field and into the crowd to find their family and friends. A blonde girl with shoulder length hair tied back with a dark blue ribbon made her way to the Pole. She looked a lot like the boy, the only difference being that her eyes where a tad bit larger. She smiled at the bored Polish boy, whilst little beads of sweat ran down her forehead. "Hey Feliks, where's mama and tata?" asked the over enthusiastic teen. Her voice carried a Polish accent and it was clear now that the two were no doubt siblings.

"Probably, like, at the front somewhere. Honestly, like, I don't know Felicyta" Feliks answered, not bothering to even look up from his text messages.

The young Polish girl sighed at the site of her brother and decided to look for her parents herself. Feliks looked up and watched her walk away. The last day of the summer holidays was probably the longest day of his short life. It seemed to be going on forever. To the average student, this was a good thing, but to Feliks it just meant more hours of boredom. At school, you see, at least you have friends to mess about with at the back of the classroom when you get bored. On holidays, when they're all abroad, it doesn't exactly work like that.

Feliks made his way home at around 3pm. He was getting annoyed with just waiting and was also quite hungry too. Feliks listened to the laughter and cheers of the small children in his little village. It was a small place, everyone was friendly and everyone knew each other because of these reasons, nothing interesting ever happened. It was all just getting old and, well, boring. Feliks had enough of this boring little village. Feliks slumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight that was beaming into his room from the window. It was an awfully hot day and hot days like these annoyed Feliks even more.

"But it's not fair!" A loud shout came from just outside Feliks's bedroom. Angry footsteps followed the shout, "Bullshit!"

Felicyta stormed into her and Feliks's room and buried her head into her pillow. Feliks could here quiet sobs coming from her. He looked at her for a while before deciding that he would go over there and ask her what was up. Feliks sat down next to her and patted her head, "hey, like, what's up?" he asked gently.

Felicyta turned onto her back and covered her eyes. She took a deep breath before saying, "mama and tata want me to go to this lame arse prep school instead of the one we both go to".

Feliks stared at her, "What was wrong with that?" he thought. Surely a school like that would be better. Its education would be better and she'd get more out of it, Feliks was confused.

Felicyta saw the look on her brother's face and frowned. "I can't go to another school! I've worked so hard to get where I am today on the sports programme at our own school. Plus our school is known for its sports, I have a better shot at getting into sports collages and studying P.E if I stay" Felicyta paused, "Plus, I don't need some damn prep school full of rich snobs. If I'm good enough to get in then I'm doing well enough already in this school."

Feliks didn't say anything. He still didn't get what the big deal was, but then he never really did with anything to do with sports and anything that involved running and using physical strength. Felicyta would get over it and go to the new school, Feliks was sure of it. After all, she was his sister, if anyone knew her, it was him.

WRONG! That night, just a few hours before the school gates were going to be open, Felicyta devised a cunning plan. She smiled evilly at her brother as he finished off the last of his summer homework. Feliks recognised the look on her face. It was that type of look that you see once in your life, experience the aftermath and then prey to god that, that face will never appear again. For this very reason, Feliks was not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

"I've got it!" Felicyta beamed, "we're twins, practically identical!"

At that moment Feliks knew what she was going to say next. He braced himself for the next sentence,

"You'll be me and I'll be you, then I can stay in school!" Felicyta said, smiling a smile that you could only imagine in nightmares and horror stories.

Feliks shook his head rapidly, not daring to look at his younger sibling. He was her elder, only by 17 minutes, but those few minutes meant nothing in their relationship. Felicyta was no doubt the more dominating one. Ever since she was born she would get what she wanted. The first 17 minutes of Feliks's life were probably the quietest happiest moments ever. Then 'she' was born. But don't get him wrong, he loved his sister and was always happy to help her with her little schemes, but there was a limit and this was going way over it.

"Me pretend to be you for 2 years?" Feliks blurted out loudly.

"Shut up" Felicyta hissed whilst trying to cover her elder's mouth. "Well yeah!"

Feliks frowned at her.

"Oh, come one, we can so pull it off. You're way more of a girl than I am" Felicyta said.

Feliks looked around their room. It was split in two. One side was filled with reds and blues with posters of various sports teams and sports equipment. He other filled with art supplies and hand drawn original pieces of art. Anyone would have thought the pink and blue half was Felicyta's and the other being Feliks's, but this was not true. Truthfully, it was the complete opposite. Feliks never realised just how different the two were until now.

"2 years" Feliks repeated.

"I'll lend you my clothes, bras, whatever. I'll teach you all there is to being a girl and everything" Felicyta promise, "Please, this means a lot to me" now she was begging.

"2 years" Feliks said once again.

Now Felicyta was in tears, "please Feliks. C'mon, it'll be like when we were younger, when we would trick people into thinking we were each other."

"Yeah, but that was before you grew boobs and my voice deepened" Feliks pointed out.

"Please~" Felicyta was son her knees now.

Feliks stared down at his pathetic little sister, but soon gave in. "Fine" he sighed.

Felicyta was so happy that she squealed, but soon covered her mouth hoping Feliks didn't hear. Feliks laughed at his sister, then added "but if, no, when we get caught…"

"We won't get caught!" Felicyta said forcefully.

Feliks put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, giving that "really" look at his sibling.

"Fine, just blame me k? It doesn't matter anyway, coz we won't!"

Feliks watched his sister twirl with happiness, he'd never seen her this happy. That night was spent giving each other opposite sex lessons. First Felicyta taught Feliks the ups and downs of being a girl from how to walk and talk to more personal things like how to put on a bra and how to act as if you're on your periods. Feliks didn't get why that was needed, but Felicyta told him that it would seem strange if he seemed to always be okay all year round. She also added that every girl, no matter how good she was at acting, she had that one weak were she just couldn't handle it. After Feliks's lesson, he taught her to act like a guy. There really wasn't that much to teach since she was practically one of the guys. She got the walk and talk down perfectly, all she had to do was not look at every guy that walked by and she'd be the perfect Feliks. That night, before going to bed, Felicyta padded her chest area and Feliks bulged up his own chest. He was surprised by all the added padding his sister owned. They slept in each others beds and got ready for the next day.

It was going to be alright, two years isn't that long… right?

**That's it for the first chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised that Feliks Felicyta = Felix Felecis, randomly adding Harry Potter references without even noticing.**

**Warning – language, slash, cross-dressing, mature themes**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia or any brands that may be mentioned. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**The Skirt is a Lie**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Felicyta woke the sleeping Feliks up at about 5:30 in the morning. Feliks refused to get up and turned onto his left side, going back to sleep. His twin got annoyed and decided it was time to get her toy water gun out. She filled it with freezing cold water from the fridge and sneakily made her way up to their room. The house was quiet; no one was awake due to the time. Felicyta dressed in a pink nightgown and matching pink slippers, tiptoed to her brother's bed. An evil grin was placed on her pale skin and her shimmering green eyes were narrowed, focusing on her sleeping sibling. With three tugs of the pump she locked the trigger of the toy and icy cold water that could freeze whatever unfortunate surface it landed on, sprayed the unaware Pole. The boy leapt up whilst swearing his heart out. Felicyta laughed at her elder before spraying him again.

"Like, what the fuck Feli?" Feliks asked angrily.

Felicyta shrugged her shoulders and said "you weren't getting up."

Feliks, out of tiredness and annoyance, shouted "But it's, like, five!"

Felicyta told her brother to shut up. Feliks obeyed. She explained to him that they needed to get ready before their mum and dad woke up. Feliks nodded in agreement. He curled up in his duvet, still wet and cold from his sister's little attack. Feliks knew that the plan would never work, not in a million years, but a part of him wanted to go along. After all, it'd be the break he'd been craving for, finally, something to do and something to relieve his boredom.

Felicyta hugged her brother and went off to have a shower. Feliks felt around his back trying to undo his sister's bra. "How can girls wear these?" he thought to himself. Feliks tried harder to undo the strap, but it just wasn't working. He decided there was no point having this useless battle, and so, gave up with it. Feliks got out of bed and went down stairs to have breakfast. He was dressed in his sister's usual get up, XL blue top and blue slippers, which he really didn't like since it let in a lot of cold air which he really didn't need. Feliks contemplated the situation over a hot cup of coffee. Would it really work? Could they pull it off? And what would happen if they get caught? All these questions buzzed around in Feliks's mind. Just a moment later, Feliks heard footsteps come down the stairs. It was Felicyta. She was dressed in Feliks's uniform and had her hair tied back. She narrowed her eyes slightly and had a bored expression on her face. Her chest was completely flat and her walk was just like Feliks's. Feliks felt as if he was looking in the mirror or something. It was kind of strange actually. Feliks and Felicyta were fraternal twins, but how much the two looked a like was just so uncanny and anyone would think that the two were identical. But the two couldn't be anymore different. Felicyta was athletic and was more of the manlier one of the two. Ever since she was little, she would spend her days kicking a ball rather than playing dress up with a Barbie and Ken. Where as Feliks would do just that, he was more of an indoors person and would spend his time either drawing or playing with his dolls. That was just how life worked.

Felicyta grabbed a seat next to Feliks and leaned in close toward him.

"Right" she said, "let's get our story straight." Felicyta grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it hard.

Feliks watched her, not really caring about what she was doing or saying.

"Basically, I, who is you, is very sad that you're, who's being me, going off to a boarding school, so I, you, try out for the football team in your, my, memory. And since I, you, are really bad at sports, I, who is you, say I trained with you, who's me. You follow?" Felicyta explained.

Feliks wasn't following at all. "So wait, like, I'm I trying out or you?"

Felicyta slammed her face with her palm, "I try out masquerading as you" she explained. "I don't care what you do at that bloody school, no one knows me, so do whatever you want."

Feliks was happy with that. As long as he didn't have to stick to some stupid plan, he didn't care. "This might be fun" he thought to himself whilst finishing off his cup of coffee.

Feliks stared at himself in the arched mirror in the corner of the room. He was wearing a plaid blue pleated skirt that went half way down his thigh. He was wearing a white blouse that was covered by a grey jumper with the sapphire school crest on the left corner. It pictured a white owl on a blue shield. Over the jumper was a dark blue blazer that also had the same crest on it. He was wearing his sister's lace black socks that stopped just under his knees. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black healed brogues. Feliks's hair was left down and straightened. Felicyta had done his make up and she added a red bow in his hair. Feliks smiled, he was quite pleased with the turn out. He never realised just how easy it was to pretend to be his sister. The two had grown up hand-in-hand, so it really wasn't hard to pick up each others characteristics. The two had pretended to be one other enough times, so Feliks had a good feeling about it.

Felicyta clapped at the ending result. But she still wasn't happy.

"Oh come on Fel" she said, "show some sex appeal, I don't want people to think I'm a sexless, flat chest looser"

Feliks laughed at his sister, "Well you, like, can't deny the truth" Feliks smirked.

Felicyta wacked her elder before rugby tackling him to the floor, attempting to shorten the length of his skirt. The two laughed and for a second forgot what they were doing. The morning seemed to be going on forever. Felicyta looked at the time, it was 7:18. For the rest of the time Feliks and Felicyta practiced their voices. It was funny listening to each other speak higher or lower pitched than usual. Feliks had the girl lingo down to the nub and his voice was getting better. The same could not be said for Felicyta. After a few minutes of fighting, laughing and cheering, Felicyta did it. Feliks clapped and smiled at his little sister. Felicyta stood proudly, hands on hips, as if she had scored the winning goal or shot the winning basket. At 7:40 their dad was ready to take Felicyta to her new school. Feliks was ready for this. He took a deep breath and left his room. He turned to wave good bye to his younger twin. Felicyta ran up to him and hugged him, whispering a quick, short word of gratitude in his ear. Feliks ran down the stairs, his bags slung over his left shoulder, he was ready for his new life as a girl. He had it all down, from the talk to the boobs, Felicyta had taught him everything! He was ready!

"Good morning darling" greeted his father as Feliks entered the passenger seat of the car, "still not mad are you?"

"Good…" Feliks coughed, "Good morning tata and no, not at all" Feliks smiled at his father, trying hard to cover his eyes.

His father smiled back and said "well you look lovely today" and drove Feliks to his new life.

Feliks sighed; he was surprised at how easy that was. If his father couldn't recognise the difference then maybe, neither would the school.

When Feliks's father stopped at the school gates, Feliks got butterflies in his stomach. A sickening feeling filled his body and Feliks was suddenly regretting going along with the plan. Feliks looked at his father, hoping that maybe he'll realise that it was Feliks in the car with him not Felicyta and they'd have to turn back. Alas, it was not so. Feliks's father thought Feliks, who he thought was Felicyta, was just being shy and told him to have fun and relax. Feliks nodded apprehensively and got out the car. "Oh and pull down your skirt. Don't want people thinking my little girl is easy now" Feliks blushed and tugged his skirt just a bit. Feliks walked into the school grounds. The gate seemed to be swallowing him up when he went under it. Its dazzling blue was one that showed the pride and honour the school carried. The school grounds were huge. The field seemed to be going on and on and the buildings were as big as the Eiffel Tower. Feliks watched the jocks run pass and the cheerleaders, dressed in skimpy blue outfits, follow chanting a cheer with every step. There were benches filled with people in every corner. Very tree had a couple kissing under it and every inch of the grass was covered with resting students. Feliks looked at his map of the campus. He noted that his dorm was in the east wing, along with the rest of the girls dorms. He walked quickly to his dorm trying hard not to bump into anyone. "Can this school get any bigger?" thought the 16 year old Pole. He tugged more on his skirt; he could feel various glances at his legs from a variety of men. "Damn perverts" he said to himself. Feliks walked even faster, he was almost jogging, all he wanted to do was just lay down in his dorm so badly.

When he got to his dorm room, he saw a blonde haired girl unpacking. She was wearing pretty much the same as him only her skirt was even shorter than his and she was wearing thin black tights too. The girl smiled at him and carried on unpacking. Feliks decided he'd do the same and so he did. Feliks soon decided it was time to introduce him to the stranger. "Hey" he said in the most girlish voice he could manage, "I'm Feli…cyta" he stammered.

The girl smiled and replied "I'm Belle, I'm from Belgium."

Feliks smiled and said "I'm a Pole."

Belle looked at Feliks.

"Uh, I mean, like, I'm, like, from Poland, not a pole, like what strippers dance on" Feliks said, he could feel himself going red.

The Belgian laughed, "I knew what you meant" she stated.

Feliks nodded and went back to unpacking. When he had finished, he told Belle that he was new to the school and he didn't know what to do and where to go. The Belgian happily explained to him the dos and don'ts of the school and how it ticks. She also told him that school officially started today, but that they only had an assembly for today and the rest to just settle in. Feliks nodded and carried on asking questions about the strange new world. Belle told him everything there was to know and before the two knew it, it was 8:45. Feliks remembered that at 8:50 assembly started and so the two made their way to the main hall.

Belle hadn't suspected a thing; she completely bought the girl act. Feliks's confidence grew and the butterflies flew away from his unstable stomach. His dad didn't know and neither did a girl he'd just met and been talking to for the last half hour, so all was well, right? Nobody would know. Nobody at all, right?

**I thought of the name Belle since it's short for Belgium. Also there is a few Belgians that go by the name Belle. So yeah, thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
